Tenshi
by Ale-ann
Summary: Perdida no mundo dos Shinobis, e habitando na vila do Som, uma jovem se acha obrigada a ser tornar uma Shinobi...mesmo odiando o que faz ....
1. Chapter 1

Todos os personagens, com exeção da Kissuyume, pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto 

_**Recadinhos: **Bem gente, eu planejava fazer essa fic depois de terminar "uma missão para todos os genins, proteger a princesa", mas como eu tava loca pra escrever não agüentei!_

_Tá M por causa de um casal que vai surgir..._

_Sinto dizer que essa fic agradará à poucos...pelo menos eu acho..._

_Essa fic é meu sonho desde que comecei a assistir Naruto, como eu já citei acima, se não lhes agradar não precisam me xingar ok?_

_Se tiverem sugestões digam por favor, eu só não vou poder aceitar de cara sugestões de casais e personagens, pois podem mexer na estrutura da história, daí fica difícil né?_

_Obs.: O nome da protagonista é o mesma da princesa da minha outra fic de Naruto, portanto não estranhe...eu tenho um certo bloqueio em escrever fics de Naruto com uma personagem minha que não tenha esse nome_

A floresta estava normal, calma e pacifica como sempre, a única coisa que mudara naquele local era a presença de uma jovem. Vagarosamente ela andava sem rumo, com a cabeça baixa e os cabelos cobrindo o belo rosto. A vida não tinha mais sentido, sem mais nenhuma confusão, reunião de estudos, confusão e risadas, todas as pessoas importantes, os amigos, o amado, todos mortos. O país sendo destruído violentamente, aquelas memórias a apavoravam, lágrimas rapidamente saiam dos seu olhos verde azulados que agora se encontravam cinzas.

Ela se sentou, nunca estivera naquele lugar e nem sabia como chegara ali, seu único pensamento era "quero morrer junto com todos eles". Mas não era forte o bastante para tirar a própria vida.

A manhã estava gelada, as árvores cheias de orvalho, ela amava muito observar a natureza, mas naquele momento tudo não passava de um simples nada. Não sabia o quanto andara, mas chegara em um rio. Afundou as mãos na água e lavou o rosto, mirou seu reflexo, as belas feições ainda estavam lá, mas nunca tão ocultas por aquela tristeza. Se deixou cair no rio. A água estava literalmente gelada, mas de que isso importava? Só queria ficar sozinha com suas boas memórias, só ela e as doces lembranças de seu belo e agora destruído país.

O fluxo do rio ficava cada vez mais forte, podia sentir a grande força que a levava, desde que tudo ficasse assim para o resto da vida estava ótimo. Daquele jeito, apenas isso.

A jovem sentiu algo lhe segurar a gola do vestido fino e roxo que ela vestia. Sentiu vontade de esganar o desgraçado ser que atrapalhara sua trsite paz:

-O que uma jovem como você faz aqui?

A jovem se virou para encarar o rapaz que a segurava, tinha o cabelo branco, usava óculos o que fazia ele Ter um aspecto de ser muito inteligente, e trazia no rosto uma expressão calma. Essa expressão despertava na jovem uma imensa vontade de mata-lo:

-Eu sou Yakushi Kabuto e você? – perguntou o rapaz mais calmo ainda, mas com uma idéia escondida atrás dos olhos

O sangue subiu à cabeça da jovem, sentiu uma onda de raiva e poder em seu corpo, e em menos de um segundo o rapaz chamado Kabuto fora lançado e colidiu com uma árvore

-"Que poder, mas...isso não é chakra...essa garota...é interessante.." – deduziu ele

A jovem nem teve tempo de perceber, mas o rapaz estava atrás dela, e com um golpe na nuca ela ficou inconsciente :

-Huh...você vai ser...se grande utilidade...


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente! Nhaaa...os hits tão baixos...mas mesmo assim eu não imaginava chegar no tanto que chegou...bem, resolvi não pedir sugestões no primeiro cap, aliás aposto que as coisas ficaram beeeemmmm indefinidas né? Mas a partir desse acho que vocês já podem mandar sugestões... Meu Deu...é impressionante como eu insisto nisso..o .o quantas vezes eu pedi na outra fic? começa e contar mas perde as contas...

A jovem acordou, estava em um lugar estranho. Estava meio abobada com o golpe que levara, tudo girava, mas logo depois de uns minutos pode notar que estava em um quarto, e o fino, roxo e molhado vestido que estava usando havia sido trocado por um kimono. O quarto era escuro e não havia janelas, lembrava mais um prisão. Seu coração batia rapidamente, estava em um lugar estranho, não muito agradável e a única coisa que lembrava era que estava junto de um rapaz estranho.

Depois de meia hora, resolveu sair pela casa, ou seja lá que tipo de lugar estivesse, para ver se achava alguém. Se levantou, calçou um par de chinelos que se encontravam do lado da cama, e devagarinho se aproximou da porta, e mais vagarosamente ainda foi a abrindo.

Se deparou com um enorme corredor vazio, tão escuro e sombrio quanto o quarto. Tremia tanto eu até suas péssimas lembrança, que até algumas horas atrás a atormentavam, haviam sumido de sua mente. Agora se encontrava apenas concentrada no corredor, seriam pessoas que lhe ajudariam? Ou que a usariam ou matariam? Foi andando sem fazer o mínimo barulho, até que ouviu vozes. Tentou localizar da onde vinham. Foi seguindo o som até chegar em uma porta no final do corredor, podia-se ouvir nitidamente dois homens conversando. A jovem se encostou na porta para ouvir melhor:

-Então, tudo vai de acordo com o que planejei?

-Hai! Orochimaru-sama! – essa voz ela pode reconhecer muito bem, era do rapaz que a encontrou no rio – os cobaias para testar os jutsus criados já foram escolhidos...

-Ótimoa...e a garota?

-Huh... ela é mais interessante do que eu imaginava! Depois de examiná-la vi que o poder que ela soltou contra mim não era chakra nem nada que eu já tivesse visto, é um poder que pelo que vi vem do sangue, um poder realmente muito forte, mas parece ser impossível de faze-lo se liberar, ainda não entendi como ela me lançou contra a árvore...

-Bruxos...

-Como assim? Orochimaru-sama?

-São pessoas com um poder mágico inigualável...

-Como isso pode existir?

-Eles dominam tudo com magia...

-Huh...então mesmo assim eles devem Ter um grande ponto fraco para não terem dominado os países Shinobis...

-Gosto da sua inteligência, embora não se saiba muito sobre eles, já que moram do outro lado do mundo, sabe-se que eles não conseguem liberar o poder sem algo com capacidade para isso, fora que as habilidades corporais são péssimas...

-Então isso equilibra nós shinobis com eles... e o que faremos com a menina?

-Vou treina-la, um shinobi com todo esse poder é sonho...

-Vai forçar o poder dela para fora com um selo?

-Isso

-Entào melhor já chama-la?

-Não vai ser preciso...

Com um movimento incrivelmente rápido Orochimaru avançou até a porta e a abriu, fazendo com que a jovem do outro lado da mesma caísse em cima dele:

-Gomen nasai... – disse ela timidamente agora se sentindo realmente muito desconcertada por terem-na descoberto – " o que ele quis dizer com forçar o meu poder para fora com um selo? " – pensou ela não prestando atenção que algo se aproximava rapidamente de seu pescoço

Em meio segundo ela soltou um berro de dor, sentia dentro de seu corpo algo devastador o invadindo, algo incompatível corroendo suas entranhas, a digerindo. Tudo doía, iria morrer daquele jeito? Sim, era o que parecia. Enquanto berrava de dor tudo começou a ficar preto, parecia que um fogo preto queimava o lugar. Berrava, e a dor aumentava a cada segundo, sentiu alguém a segura-la para cair no chão, logo depois não sentia nada, a dor parecia estar querendo acabar com seu corpo, logo nada mais existia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fora um dia incrivelmente divertido, ela, Hatori, Himari e Yatsuky haviam fugido da escola para visitar um amigo, fora muito divertido ver a cara do sensei quando viu eles matando aula, aliás todos dia parecia sempre muito engraçado, sempre estavam os quatro lá aprontando alguma coisa.

O caminho para a casa do amigo fora sem problemas, ninguém, milagrosamente, veio atrás dos quatro. Quando chegaram finalmente lá, todos se jogaram no sofá e começaram a contar as aventuras da semana:

-Vou fazer algo pra gente comer – disse o tal amigo

Kissuyume foi atrás dele:

-O que pretende?

-Nani? Como assim?

-Eu já te disse, desista! Você sabe muito bem que...

A frase não pudera ser terminada, um clima forte no ar parecia fazer com que tudo parasse, o rosto dos dois se aproximavam, cada vez mais, devagar, o sentimento que guardaram por três anos finalmente poderia ser posto para fora. Os lábios se tocaram, finalmente, a vontade de um se entregar para o outro era enorme:

-Kiss...eu...deixa pra lá...

Ele a envolveu em um forte abraço, aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo, estar nos braços do amado, aquilo iria durar para sempre. Kissuyume se lembrou de quantas horas já passara imaginando a vida dos dois quando pudessem ficar juntos. Lembrava também quando eles se conheceram, fora um dia em que ela matou aula sozinha, se lembrava muito bem.

Ouviram gritos lá de fora, feitiço voando por todo lugar, a cidade estava em chamas, todos morrendo. Um flashback de toda sua vida passava diante dos seus olhos, a vida, uma pequena bolinha de vidro caindo no chão e se despeçando...todos...morto...:

-Nããããããããããoooooooooooooooooo!

A jovem acordara, estava no quarto de antes, ela suava, seu coração parecia querer explodir, aquelas lembranças tão vivas voltando à sua cabeça. A porta se abriu:

-Então, você acordou, parece que teve um pesadelo – disse o tal Kabuto com um sorrisinho desdenhoso no rosto, algo realmene muito desagradável

A jovem lhe lançou um olhar realmente demoníaco:

-Gomen, se te perturbei, como eu já disse eu me chamo Yakushi Kabuto e você?

A jovem lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e de desagrado:

-Tenshi Kissuyume

-Venha comigo

Com os olhos tristes e cabisbaixa, Kissuyume o seguiu, lembrar de tudo aquilo em sonho fora algo realmente horrível, queria vê-los de novo, queria, esse era o único pensamento que passava em sua mente, até passarem por algumas celas. Kissuyume deu um salto para trás, naquele lugar havia prisioneiros, todos pareciam desesperados, sem vida, era horrível:

-Fique tranqüila, você provavelmente não vai parar aí...

De repente os joelhos da jovem começaram a tremer, crueldade, isso era algo que ela não entendia, um medo mórbido que sempre a perseguiu:

-Vamos

Fechou os olhos, isso sempre funcionava para driblar esse medo, se isolar em sua própria mente e não olhar à sua volta, com muito esforço começou a andar.

Kabuto a conduziu até uma sala, aliás, uma enorme sala, com várias estantes cheias e mais cheias de pergaminhos:

-Bem, daqui em diante você vai treinar jutsus, eu vou te ensinar todo o básico, mas seu sucesso só vai depender da liberação de seu poder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Passara uma semana, e todo dia, a jovem Kissuyume passava no mínimo oito horas treinando e aprendendo técnicas básicas com Kabuto:

-" Que garota, a estimativa era que ela usasse todo o poder do selo para forçar o poder para fora mesmo nessas coisas básicas, mas ela não usa mais que 25... ale'm do mais, ela mesmo inconcientemente transformou o selo em algo do corpo dela, se o Orochimaru-sama quisesse controla-la através dele não conseguiria... " – analisou Kabuto – Bem, acho que já está bom por hoje...

-Mas Kabuto-san não foram nem...

-Recebi ordens de ir fazer compras com você...

O enorme castelo em que Kissuyume sempre se perdia agora era bem familiar. As trevas daquele lugar agora eram confortáveis. Saindo do castelo, andaram meia hora pela floresta até chegar à uma pequena e pobre cidade. Kissuyume de longe avistou alguns homens batendo em algo que parecia ser uma criança. Seus punhos se fecharam e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, uma enorme raiva percorria suas veias:

-Parem!

Os homens se afastaram do garotinho e se viraram para Kissuyume:

-Esse pivete roubou uma maçã da minha barraca!

-Mas isso não é motivo! – berrou Kissuyume em resposta

-Tá querendo apanhar também é?

Kissuyume viu um pedaço de madeira vir emdireção dela, eles estavam falando sério, realmente iria apanhar.

Em menos de um segundo Kabuto apareceu em sua frente segurando a madeira que a golpearia:

-Gomen, ela não sabe ficar quieta e vive se metendo nos assuntos dos outros """"

-Dessa vez passa! Mas vê se ensina sua namorada a ficar quieta na dela!

Kabuto: --"""""

Kissuyume: O . o?

Kabuto pegou a garota pelo braço e a conduziu para longe dali:

-Por quê voc6e simplismente não ficou quieta?

-Como é que eu ia ficar quieta com uma cena dessas? Eu não suporto – a jovem baixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair no chão

-Kiss-chan...vamos " huh...mesmo com esse poder todo...ela é bem desqualificada para ser uma shinobi..."


End file.
